


It was so real, like a dream.

by Akaashi_Hatake



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Modern Warfare 2
Genre: Comfort, Explosions, F/M, Flashback, Hurt, I can't write summaries, Minor Character Death, Other, Please just read, dream - Freeform, it's been like two years since I uploaded anything, or tags, send help. I am still COD trash all these years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashi_Hatake/pseuds/Akaashi_Hatake
Summary: Everything checked out (well, mostly) so why would Eagle doubt herself that what she was experiencing was a dream? No, seeing her dead father alive and fighting side-by-side didn't make her suspicious; should it have?(Just give it a read!)-Completed





	It was so real, like a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, what's up?!  
> So, believe it or not, I am actually not dead. I've been kept inside writing down in the basement-even though I haven't uploaded anything in a good year or two.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this quick thing I wrote up. I've not really had much of a chance to use English the past year so I'd appreciate any feedback you could give me in regards to how my writing flows or if it's too janky or something. Cheers!

The windows and lights of the sixth story bar shook as the jets made a low pass a couple of streets away. Their guns releasing a fury of fire on the ground, filling the air with a moment of utter noise and chaos.  
"Christ. Danger close command!"  
"I'm picking up heat signatures coming from the building across from us. Fifth and sixth floor!"  
"Stay down. Enemy hind!"  
The building rattled again as the jets doubled back. I opened my eyes and looked around. The bar was industrial and the lights slowly swung back and forth from the ceiling whilst intermittently flicking. Rubble and broken glass littered the floor and the round tables and gunmetal grey chairs laid overturned. Wind whistled through the broken window glass and the TV behind the bar showed nothing but static. I looked around at the backs of the men in front of me. 'Team Metal' was scribbled in sharpie on someone's pack. _Team Metal?_ I murmured to myself. Suddenly a shower of wooden splinters rained down upon us. The enemy helicopter hovered in the middle of the street. The gunner unleashing a multitude of rounds through the windows. I crouched down lower. Chunks of brick and sediment dug into my legs and I slowly followed the rest of the squad forward. "We need to get out of here before he turns us confetti!" I cried flinching as around flew by my face too close for comfort. 

"Stay low and move briskly. Don't stop. The next floor offers some office space."  
"Yes sir!" Everyone started moving with a new purpose. I hesitated for a moment, "Up or down?"  
"We're pushing through to the roof Eagle. Remember the objective for pete's sake!"  
"Sorry, sir." I shook my head. That's not like me to simply forget the mission.  
"Boss, the predator should be back online in a couple clicks."  
Boss? I knew that name. I grew up hearing it. Suddenly it clicked. "Sandman?"  
"Eagle?"  
"It's really you. What's going on?"  
"Doc I want you to give her a check over when we reach the offices. I think she must've hit her head back at the shitstorm by the stairs."  
"What sta-" I stopped myself. I really couldn't recall anything before I opened my eyes beneath one of the windows in the bar, and my father is alive? And I'm on a mission with him? I looked down at my uniform. Delta Force. I shook my head. This _has_ to be a dream. No, it's can't be. Everything smells so real, and the rubble beneath my hands...so real and everyone...no. This is real. I did my best to reassure myself of it. The battle outside sounded too real to be a figment of my imagination.  
The enemy bird reappeared and started firing rounds into the building again. "We need to pick up the pace, ladies!"  
Everyone started forward at once and slowly but carefully we crawled on hands and knees, manoeuvring around fallen pieces of furniture and avoiding as much broken glass as we could. Our gloves and knee pads protecting us from most of the danger. Rubble continued to fall around us as the bird started to turn the walls into swiss cheese. I risked a glance upwards at Sandman and Grinch. They were nearing a side door but were still several metres away.  
"We're gonna need some cover when we reach that door. Spread along the wall and lay down some rounds on that bird when I give you the signal."  
We spaced ourselves out under a window or a large missing wall chunk and readied our weapons. My finger nervously tapping against the trigger guard.  
"Don't shoot your toe off, Eagle." Frost leaned over from his window next to me.  
"Yeah, don't plan on it." I smiled nervously.  
He chuckled, "Of all the crazy shit you get up to I'm surprised to find that your nerves are getting the better of you for something as routine as this."  
"And how routine is it to be stuck in a building six stories up-" I was cut off as the helicopter targeted our windows, "with a giant ass mosquito outside and streets surrounded with god knows how many men down below just waiting for us to fuck up."  
He shrugged as the radio crackled to life, "Grinch and I are just about in position. The charge is planted. Get ready."  
Frost and I shared one final glance as we raised our stocks to our shoulders and steadied ourselves.  
"Now!"

  
A small explosion and haze of smoke drifted forward from the other side of the room as we stood up and shot our own haze of danger towards the helicopter. The pilot immediately pulled up and disappeared behind a building across the street.  
One by one we filed through the door and into a small corridor. We breathed a sigh of relief as we momentarily rested our backs against the wall. "Doc, Eagle and Truck, cover the rear. Frost, Grinch, you're with me."  
"Yes, sir," I mumbled. Really, what a waste of time to have me hang back with Doc for his ridiculous checkup. I followed his cues to look left, then right, then up and down. Answer his seemingly stolen computer security questions leaving him to shrug and give me the all clear. I followed after the other guys as I left Doc and Truck behind to catch up.  
"Doc gave me the all clear," I called over the comms as I double checked the route they had taken. Two corridors and a flight of stairs.  
"Good. We're currently scouting through the offices on the above floor. There's no one here." Came the reply.  
"Roger that."

  
I continued on my way up the stairs and poked my head around the corner of the exit door. These offices looked relatively untouched. Sure, the lights flicker a little and computer screens were faded or off and there was a storm of paper and office supplies strewn everywhere and chairs in the middle of the isles...but hey, at least this place has windows and no bodies lying about. I relaxed a little; getting shot at by helicopters isn't a fun hobby of mine, despite it being almost a weekly occurrence.  
"What's our next move?" I ask approaching the group.  
"It's unchanged. We're aiming for the roof to set up a communications signal and radar so we can get some air support in to clean the place up a bit before we send more men in."  
"The stairs didn't go above this floor. I checked."  
"I'm aware. HQ gave us a map of this building's layout. We can double back out of the offices and down a couple of floors before there's another corridor linking the two halves of this building together. Then we'll go up from there. On the opposite quarter from the helicopter because that route has been all but compromised."  
"I like it." I turned around as I heard footsteps on the carpet.  
"We're approaching from your six."  
"Welcome back." Frost nodded to Doc and Truck  
"Everyone ready to move out?"

  
Everyone double checked their weapons and gear before giving a thumbs up. Sandman took the lead followed by Grinch then myself. Doc filed in behind me with the rear being brought up by Frost and Truck. We made quick work of the office floors. Our boot steps slightly muffled by the slightly too shaggy carpet. We could hear the Hind outside but none of us was able to get eyes on it every time we saw a rather large shadow dash across our field of view. We passed through a set of double doors and into a conference type room. Sandman suddenly stopped and raised his hand.  
"Something's glistening over there..." He raised his sights up to his eye to get a better look. "I can't tell what it is from this distance...hold on." He took a couple steps forward. I craned my head around Grinch's pack to get a better look, but something caught my eye. Just poking out from a chair. I squinted and tried to see what exactly it was.  
"Stop!" I yelled as I yanked back on Grinch's pack, sending him toppling onto me and knocking everyone else back. The room lit up and a chest-crushing explosion resonated around the space, knocking the glass out of the floor to ceiling windows and sending chairs spinning. I closed my eyes upon making contact with Doc. Grinch's body fell heavily on top of me. I couldn't move but I could feel an intense heat start to lap at my face. Fire! I tried to call out but Grinch's weight and the fall pushed all the air out of my lungs. I tried my best to push him off or wiggle out from under him but I was pinned between him and Doc. I put my hand behind me to hopefully get some more leverage but was met with the smooth plaster of a wall. I opened my eyes and tried to look around. There was indeed a fire rapidly starting and I had landed a good three metres away from where I had been standing, evidently pushed back by the force of the explosion.

  
I quickly scanned the room for everyone else as I patted Grinch's shoulder.  
"You ok buddy?" He didn't answer me. With a final heave, I managed to wriggle out from under him. I propped him up against the wall.  
"Oh my god." My hand instantly went to cover my mouth. From his lower abdomen a giant chunk of conference table stuck out like he's part of some funky kebab, and smaller shards stuck out from the fabric of his shirt like a porcupine. I turned away quickly to the other guys. They were slowly moving on the ground and moaning. Not in the best shape but alive. Through the smoke and dust and whatnot, I couldn't see Sandman. I tried calling out but with no response. I staggered to my feet only to fall back down as I put weight on my right leg. I tried two more times before I decided I couldn't shake it off. My pants were ripped from the knee guard down and already stained a colour much darker than forest green. I put two fingers between the two sides of the fabric and felt around. It didn't seem deep but it was lengthy and when I looked at my hand, drips of blood ran down my fingers. Yeah, it'd need some stitches. Preferably sooner than later too. I crawled my way forward and saw a figure slumped on the ground through the smoke. The fire was starting to die but it was still spreading around the conference room and the surrounding offices. I made my way to the figure and helped him up against the wall.  
"Dad..." I unclipped his helmet and set it to the side, "Dad?"  
He opened his eyes, "It was a trap. They were two steps ahead..." He coughed.  
"Shhh," I ran my hand through his hair and started to look him over. "Where are you injured?"  
"Don't worry about me." He said straining to get up. He grunted and fell back against the wall, clutching at his side. I pried his hands away only to be greeted by a sea of blood. I felt a knot start to form in my throat. "You'll be fine," I said hurriedly trying to fumble with a pocket of his pack. Bloody hands rested on my sleeve and pushed my arm away.  
"There's nothing you can do for it. I can feel it."  
"No!"  
"Frost. You're second in command. See that the mission gets done."  
"Understood." I looked over to see him standing a metre or two away.  
"Derek...Help me...Dad's dying!" I pushed my hands against his wound. Ignoring his wincing. The American crouched down next to me, "Leila. You heard him."  
"No Derek, goddammit. Help me!" Tears started to prick at my eyes as I removed one hand to try the buckle again. If I could just get a couple of shots into him and wrap him up a bit then we can laugh about that time when 'a meeting got a little more explosive than we bargained for' over a beer when we're retired and sitting on the porch during a balmy summers evening.  
"Leila, listen to the boss. How many times do I have to tell you to not let your emotions get in the way of your work?"  
"You'd be the same if it were me about to die!" I punched him in the chest, tears now freely falling from my eyes. I couldn't see anything. There was blood everywhere. The metallic taste stuck to the roof of my mouth. I pushed my hands against his side harder. Blood only oozed through my fingers. I tried to look my father in the eyes, mumble out some crap that he'd be ok. I'd just reach into his pack and pull out a bandaid and we'd be back on track. Anything to make him laugh and go, 'you're right! Let's get going'. But I could only make out a blurry face with two specks of colour staring back at me before slowly starting to fade away.  
"No!" I shouted. I reached to cup his face with one bloody hand, "Don't close your eyes! Stop this! Stop it!" I collapsed back onto the ground and let my sobs out. I felt Frost pull me into his side and wrap his arm around me. I let my sobs be muffled by his gear. I put my hands up to my face and closed my eyes.

  
With a start, I woke up, sweat beading down my back and out of breath. I looked around the room. It was dark and my bed sheets laid in a heap by my feet.  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my ankles. My skin felt clammy with sweat and I could feel hair stuck to my forehead and neck. A light switched on.  
"Leila?"  
That's right! I ran my hand along my leg. There was no cut. No blood. No sickly metallic smell, or the smell of smoke and melted plastic.  
"It was just a dream..." I looked up and saw Ghost looking back at me worriedly. He sat back down on the bed next to me.  
"What happened, Leila?" He pushed my hair back out of my face.  
"I was with Team Metal, and we were in a sixth-story bar and were pinned down by an enemy Hind so we cut across the building's interior to the adjoining offices but it was a trap. They were waiting for us and," I paused to get my breath back, "they...They'd left bombs or something and...and they, they...he."  
Ghost rubbed my shoulders. His touch was warm and safe. "Slow down. Just breathe. Remember it wasn't real. It was just made up."  
I nodded and stifled the tears and sobs which so badly wanted out. "And...my father was leading...he took the brunt of the explosions and..."  
He nodded, "I get it. But you're here. In my room, with me, in boring old England. There are no enemy birds or...any Team Metal here. It's just you and I." He lifted my chin up with his fingers.  
"Why don't we go for a walk to the kitchens and grab something sweet, clear our minds and then try again?"  
I smiled weakly and rubbed at my eyes with the back of my hands, "Simon..." I pulled myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around his chest. He slowly rubbed my back as I controlled my breathing and pulled myself together. "It all just seemed too real."  
"I know. But it didn't happen. You're safe here with me and you _always_ will be."


End file.
